The present invention relates to beverage bottles for alcoholic or non alcoholic beverages.
Beverage bottles of this type are known in the art in different varieties. One of such beverage bottles is provided with an electrical or electronic device integrated in a hollow body part of the bottle without interfering with a content of the bottle. Such a beverage bottle is disclosed in our patent application Ser. No. 11/588,494. It is believed that existing devices can be further improved.